


Lil ‘Vengers Pt 3 Daddy Makes It Better (Clint)

by Babybucky1943



Series: The Avenger Babies [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Auntie Tasha, Baby!Loki, Baby!Tony, Clint is hurt, Daddy!Steve, Daddy!Thor, Diapers, Gen, Little Headspace, Littles Are Known, Toddler!Clint, Uncle Sam, Wetting, broken leg, daddy!Phil, messing, non sexual age play, toddler!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943





	1. Chapter 1

Phil Coulson checked on his little boy before going and starting coffee.

Clint had slept lousy last night because he’d hurt himself (which in itself was nothing new) yesterday. He’d managed to fall off of a seven foot high monkey barwhile he and Bucky had been goofing off in the gym. He’d landed on his feet but badly twisted his leg when he did. Even big, Clint was a walking disaster.

So, a quick trip to the emergency room had yielded evidence that he’d sustained afracture on his fibula and he had his right leg casted in short order. It wasn’t the first time he had a cast (far from it) but he got cranky every time. Now was no different.

Last night he’d been high on pain meds so a diaper, a bottle and putting him in the crib hadn’t been too hard.

Phil kind of hoped he’d wake up in little headspace. He wouldn’t be happy to be in the crib. He was easier to deal with as a toddler when he was hurt though.

He sipped his coffee and read the paper.

His phone trilled, letting him know that someone from the parent group chat had texted. He smiled.It was always interesting.

Steve had sent a picture of Bucky, asleep, with his diapered bottom sticking up and his knees pulled up under his stomach, sucking on his pacifier.Phil had to agree that Bucky was an adorable toddler with his big blue eyes and dark hair.

His Clinty however also made everyone aww when he sent pics of him in the purple cast last night, giggling at everything.

“How’s Clint?” Steve asked.

“Still sleeping,” Phil replied with a big smiley face.

He went back to his paper and coffee.

About five minutes later he heard the unmistakable thud of the cast against crib bars and a frustrated whine. “Daddy!”

Phil hurried to the nursery, and to the crib. “Good morning, bug. How’s my boy?” He carefully lifted him and lay him on the change table.

Clint was closer to three than two and he was in pull-ups during the day.Now it would have to be diapers all day until he could walk again.

“No daddy!” He protested when he saw the fresh diaper. “‘M big boy! No need diapeys in the day.”

“You’re also hurt. So for a bit you’re going to wear diapers,” Phil said firmly.

Clint wailed in displeasure.

Phil got him diapered again, examining the large bruise on his side. “I don’t know how you can be such a monkey and yet fall off of stuff as much as you do.”He pulled a T-shirt over Clint’s head and got his flailing arms in. “Clint, calm down.”

“I wan’ get down!” Clint hollered.

“You can’t walk right now,” Phil said. “You broke your leg.”

Clint cried pitifully. “I wan’ go play wif Bucky an’ Tony!”

“I’ll take you to the common area yet, bug. Breakfast first though.”

“Need pants.” Clint pouted.

“You don’t have pants to fit over your cast. Sorry.” Phil picked his grumpy boy up and carried him to the kitchen. “You’re almost too heavy for Daddy!”

He sat him in the highchair he’d pulled out of storage.

Clint didn’t want to go in his highchair but Phil put him in it anyway, putting a stool under his leg.“This way you won’t fall.”

Clint whined and cried and pushed his waffle away, banging on the tray in frustration.

Phil made some oatmeal and fed him some. “Is that better?”

Clint shook his head but ate anyway.Once the oatmeal was mostly gone, Phil gave him a sippy cup of milk. “Here’s some pills to make your ouches better.” He held up the two small white pills.

Clint took them and swallowed them with his milk.

“Daddy’s going to get your stroller out and then we’ll go to the common room.”

He’d gotten a special order stroller for Clint that had foot rests for the times he had casts. It was comfortable with nice tires that were great for outdoors as well.

Clint rarely had the patience to use it unless he was hurt. Then he didn’t have a choice.

Phil unfolded it and snapped the supports into place. He got diapers for Clint and his blanket and his teddy.

“Daddy!” Clint sobbed. “Where you are?”

Phil quickly came back. “Sorry, bug. I was getting your stuff. Ready?” He lifted Clint into the stroller and buckled him in. He carefully adjusted the footrest under his cast and made sure it was stable.

He popped Clint’s binky into his mouth and then he was ready to go. 

Once they entered the common area,Phil was happy to see Nat and Sam were already up and having coffee.

“How’s our invalid?” Sam asked, tweaking Clint’s nose.

“Grouchy,” Phil sighed.

Clint glared at Sam, sucking hard on his pacifier.

“He don’t really like sitting still,” Sam chuckled.

Phil got another cup of coffee. “Nope. I think it’s his least favourite thing.”

Steve walked in with Tony in one arm and Bucky walking beside him.

“Morning, guys. Hey Clint. Nice cast!”

“Purple!” Bucky grinned.

Clint grunted a mumbled response behind his paci and pulled his blanket over his head.

“He’s very grumpy,” Phil said, ruffling Bucky’s hair. “How’s Bucky today?”

Bucky frowned in thought. “Clinty play wif me?”

“He can’t walk today, Boo,” Steve reminded.

Tony slapped his hand against his Daddy’s shoulder. “Bucky pay me!!”

“I’ll play wif you Tony.I wanna make Clinty happy too.” Bucky sighed and sat down at the table. “Poor Clinty getted hurt yes’erday on da monkey bars, Auntie Tasha.”

“I heard,” Nat said sympathetically.“He’ll be better soon.”

Clint peered out from under the blanket. “Auntie Tasha! Read me story?” He knew that being hurt was the number one way to get what he wanted.

She picked up her coffee. “Okay. Let’s go read.”She wandered to the living room, pushing Clint. Bucky and Tony trailed after her, eager for a story too.

“I want the train story,” Clint demanded.

Natasha sat Tony on the couch. “The Little Train that Could?”

Clint nodded. “Yeah.”

The book was found and she began to read to her rapt audience.

When they were done, she said, “Somebody needs a diaper change.”

Phil and Steve were just coming in so she happily left it to them.

“One, maybe two stinky diapers that need changing.”

Steve chuckled. “What? You don’t wanna do it?”

She smirked. “When I get my own little, I will. “

“Who’s stinky?” Steve asked, picking Tony up and checking his diaper. “Nope, you’re good.”

Bucky shook his head. “No no Daddy. I don’ have stinky.”

Steve quirked an eyebrow. “Let me check.” He scooped Bucky up and did a quick sniff test. “Oh! Phew!” He got up with Bucky on his hip. “Phil can you watch Tony for me while I go change Bucky?”

Phil nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

Clint yawned, squirming slightly. His diaper was messy too but he hated being changed.

Phil looked at him. “Do you need to be changed?”

Clint shook his head. “No!”

Phil leaned forward and pulled the diaper out a bit at the leg to check. “Oh Clinty. You do need a change too. You don’t want a rash.”

Clint protested but Phil lay him on the floor anyway and proceeded to change his dirty diaper. “It’ll only take a couple minutes, bug.”

Clint was almost done when Steve came back with Bucky.

“No look my wee wee!!” Clint yelled, covering himself. Both adults tried not to laugh but failed.

“You’ve seen Bucky’s wee wee lots when he gets changed.” Phil countered.

“ ‘M big boy!” Clint wailed petulantly. “Don’ want diapeys.”

Phil finished taping his diaper and put him back in his stroller. “Daddy will be right back. I’m gonna get you a bottle.”

“No!!” Clint yelled, throwing his pacifier after Phil. When Phil didn’t immediately come back he pounded his fist on the stroller. “Want binky,” he howled.

Steve picked it up. “Clinty is a tired boy.” He put the pacifier in his nephew’s mouth sufficiently stopping the tantrum.

“Not tired,” Clint mumbled, with the paci in his mouth.

Phil came back a minute later with a warm bottle. He took Clint out of the stroller and sat in the rocking chair with him, making sure his leg was supported. “Steve, can you hand me his blanket please?”

Clint pushed away. “No nap!!”

Phil sighed. “Toddlers are their own special breed.” He settled Clint, hooking the paci over his pinky and putting the bottle nipple in Clint’s mouth. 

Despite himself, the toddler relaxed, his eyes drifting shut almost immediately. 

Thor walked in with baby Loki on his shoulder. The dark haired demi god was always a hit with everyone because he would shrink himself down to the size of a six month old with his magic when he dropped into headspace and was completely adorable.

“So are babies,” Thor groaned. “He was up all night with a sore tummy. Now he’s sleeping finally.”

Natasha and Sam came in.

“You were up all night?” She asked taking the sleeping baby.

The blonde nodded, “Yes. I actually haven’t slept much in a few nights because I think he’s teething.”

“Go get some rest.” Natasha commanded. “I’ll watch him for a few hours.”  She knew he was telling the truth. She’d heard the baby screaming intermittently several times. She sat down in the other rocker, holding the pacifier in the baby’s mouth.

Thor thanked her and wandered sleepily to the elevator.

He’d barely stepped out of the room when the baby started squirming and crying.

“I guess I’ll walk,” Natasha said dryly, getting up again.She walked out of the room, gently patting and bouncing the infant. 

Bucky looked at Daddy. “Baby Loki sad?”

Steve ruffled his hair. “No, Boo. His tummy hurts.” He looked at Tony almost asleep in his other arm, drinking his bottle. He was glad his boys were a bit older than Loki. 

Bucky looked at Clint, asleep now in Phil’s lap. “Clinty sleeping, Tony having a bottle, we need more Littles here! I no have anyone to play wif!”

Phil smiled. “If Pepper and Nat have their way, we may have a few more joining us.”

Steve looked at him. “Oh?”

Phil nodded. “Couple of classifieds just got....well, classified....as Littles, so Pepper’sjust looking for caregivers.

“Who?” Steve asked.

Phil looked pointedly at a very interested Bucky. “I’ll tell you a bit later.”

He realized Clint’s bottle was empty and gently replaced it with his paci. The next few weeks would be tough with a cast on and chances were the bit of potty training progress they’d made would be lost but Phil didn’t mind changing diapers. Nick had asked him to take a second little but he didn’t think he could. Clint was very possessive.

He kissed Clint’s nose softly and stroked his cheek.

Big or little Clint was his baby. He was kind of a one baby caregiver. He loved Clint with every fibre of his being. Clint didn’t like to share and neither did Phil. Nick would have to find others. He had his hands full.


	2. Clint and Auntie Tasha

Clint had survived three weeks of what he termed “hell”.

He’d been stuck in diapers, and in his stroller most of the time because Phil wasn’t strong enough to carry him very far.

He’d had a few ‘big’ days but it hadn’t mattered. He was still getting his diapers changed and having naps! Damn his freaking broken leg!!

But, now the doctor finally said he could get a walking cast on it!! He and Phil had been to the hospital and they’d replaced the heavy cast with a lighter one that Clint could actually limp with. He was so excited to be on his own two feet again!

Phil still insisted on him sleeping in his crib just so he didn’t fall. Clint decided to humour him.

Phil also insisted that he continue wearing diapers. Clint growled some unsavoury words under his breath but again, he humoured his Daddy because truthfully, he’d kind of lost the knack of knowing when he had to go.

The walking cast was slow but at least he could move around! 

When they got back to the common area after getting the new cast on, Nick Fury was waiting there.

“Agent Coulson, I need to talk to you. Can you get somebody else to stay with Clint for a bit?”

“He’s big right now,” Phil said. “He’ll be okay for a bit.”

Nick nodded and beckoned Coulson to the kitchen.

Clint put his leg up. Walking was still painful. He flicked on the tv. An episode of Lucky Dog happened to be on Animal Planet. He half watched it, wondering what Fury wanted with Daddy.

Phil came back a few minutes later.

“Bug,” he hesitated, searching for words.

Clint immediately felt anxious. Daddy was calling him “bug” while he was big so it was something he didn’t want to hear.

“I have to go away for a few days.” Phil watched Clint’s face carefully. Clint had been clingy lately and he wasn’t sure how he’d react to Phil leaving.

Clint’s eyes widened a little. “Okay.” He didn’t want to cry in front of Nick! His stomach clenched uncomfortably.

Phil stroked his hand gently. “Auntie Tasha is going to stay with you.”

Some of the tension went out of him. “Okay, Daddy. When do you have to go?” He tried to hide a sniffle.

“Right away, baby. It’s an emergency.” Phil looked at him apologetically.

Clint’s lower lip quivered a little. “Oh. I’ll miss you Daddy.”

“I’ll miss you too, bug,” Phil said, gathering his boy into his arms. “Please be good.”

Clint nodded against his daddy’s neck. He allowed a couple of tears to slip out.

Nat was waiting there when they parted. “Hey Clint! Ready to party with Auntie Tasha?”

He giggled a little through his tears when Phil gave her a dirty look.

Fury whisked him away then and Clint tried not to feel too bereft.

“Did you have a snack?” Nat asked.

Clint shook his head. “Not hungry.”

“Let’s find something chocolatey.” She whispered.

Clint smiled a little despite the tears gathering in his eyes again. “Okay.” He limped after her, to the kitchen where they played a spy game to find junk food. Auntie Nat was fun. She thought of the best games!

Clint found a stash of mini chocolate bars. Unknown to him, Natasha had put them there earlier.

“Ooooh,” she said secretively. “Let’s sneak those away quick before anyone else sees us!”

Clint giggled and followed her to the elevator.

They went to their floor where Tasha gave him a couple of mini bars and then flicked the tv on. “Does Phil let you watch Dog Rescue 911?” She asked in a secret spy voice, having already cleared the show with Phil for if Clint was big.

Clint’s eyes were huge as he got into the whole “breaking the rules” vibe that Auntie Tasha was so good at.

He nodded slowly. “Yeah....?”

He was soon glued to the screen, cuddled up to her, sucking lazily on his binky that Tasha had found on the coffee table.

After the episode was over, she said, “Alright, Clinton. Time to change your diaper.”

“No!!” He protested immediately, squirming away. “I don’t wanna..”

He sounded like he was sliding into little headspace. Nat knew, however, that he needed to be changed. She could see that he was wet and she could smell the pee on him. 

She got a dry diaper and a change pad and put them on the couch. Clint was nowhere to be seen.

“Clint, come here,” she said firmly. He knew better than to piss her off. She loved her nephew dearly but she didn’t have any patience for unruly behaviour.

Clint slowly slid out from behind the couch. “I sorry, Auntie Tasha.” He said in a small voice.

“Come here, baby,” she said softly. 

He came to her and she helped him onto the couch. “Oh Clinty. You’re stinky.”

Clint blushed and pouted. It had happened when he hid behind the couch.

He was stuck between headspaces and he hated it.

She carefully cleaned him, and he blushed even more when she had to touch his wee wee to clean it.It was one thing to have daddy or uncle Steve change him. They had wee wees too! Auntie Tasha didn’t. She was a girl!

Once he was safely ensconced in a dry diaper again, he struggled to sit up, bumping his cast and whining. It still hurt if he bumped it too hard.

“How about we go to the common kitchen and have some dinner?”

Clint put his head on her shoulder. “Stay wif Auntie Nat.”

“You want dinner?” She asked.

He shook his head. “Auntie Nat make food.”

She groaned. “I don’t do food much, babe.” She stroked his hair.

Clint was still trying to drop completely into his little zone. He was starting to get frustrated. A part of his brain was refusing to shut off.

“What’s wrong, little hawk?” She crooned. “Why are you fighting your drop?”

“I’m not,” he said. “I just can’t get there right now.” He tried to sort through the jumble of thoughts in his head. It became clear soon that a lot of his energy was focused on wondering if Daddy was okay.

The stress was keeping him in big. “You think Daddy got to his mission?” He asked, tears coming to his eyes.

She pulled him onto her lap.“I’m sure he did. Let’s text him on my phone and find out.”

Nick called a few minutes later to say everything was good, but the mission was classified.

Clint settled back, satisfied. Daddy was safe. He could drop now. He let himself slide, leaning against Auntie Tasha and feeling her wrap her arms around him.

She kissed his forehead. She could tell he’d dropped now. He seemed tired. She pulled his blanket over him and rubbed his back singing a soft Russian lullaby. Her sweet little hawk. He’d been the first little in the tower and he had a special place in her heart.

Even if she got her own little, and it sounded promising if what Nick said was true; Clint would always be her sweet lil birdie.


	3. Daddy Comes Back

Clint was having a particularly little day with Auntie Tasha.Uncle Steve had been called to SHIELD for some business so Auntie Nat and Uncle Bruce were charged with watching the three Littles.

Bucky wasn’t having the happiest day. Tony wanted to cling to Uncle Bruce so Clint got put on the floor with his toys. 

“Auntie Tas’a come pay,” he said around his binky, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

She was changing Bucky’s dirty diaper. “Just a minute little hawk. I have to finish this.” Bucky was squirming and crying because he hated getting changed.

Clint pushed to his feet and walked over to Bucky giving him the pacifier that had fallen on the floor. “It okay Bucky. Auntie Tas’a a’mos’ done.” He patted Bucky’s chest like daddy sometimes did to calm him. 

Bucky blinked teary eyes at him, sucking hard on the paci. “No change diaper.”

”Almost done, Boo,” she said, finishing the clean up. “Thank you, Clinty.” She smiled at him. “You’re being a big helper.”

Clint grinned, almost losing his binky he was so happy that Auntie Tasha was proud of him. 

When Bucky was finally done, Nat set him on the floor and he ran off before she could put his pants on. “Whatever,” she muttered. “He’s diapered.”

Bruce was bouncing Tony Who was fussing now. “I’m going to get him a juice bottle.”

Nat sat on the floor after washing her hands and asked the two Littles. “You guys want to build a tower or colour a picture?”

“Tower!!” Bucky and Clint yelled together.

Tony got startled, dropping his bottle and started to cry.Bruce walked him until he took his bottle again. 

Tasha lightly scolded them to be a bit quieter and got the box of blocks.

Bucky and Clint started to build, letting Auntie Tasha put some blocks on. 

Clint used all the purple ones and Bucky used the blue ones. 

Bruce took Tony to the kitchen to feed him some lunch.

The boys built a tower that went all the way to Clint’s chest before it fell down making them screech and fall down with laughter.

“You guys ready for some lunch?” Auntie Tasha asked, checking the time. “You guys must be hungry.”

The Littles nodded vigorously and Nat took them to the kitchen where Bruce had Tony in one of the highchairs and was feeding him soup with crackers.

Natasha put Clint in one highchair and Bucky in another. She was just putting on their bibs when Thor walked in, snuggling with baby Loki. He was awake and content for once, blinking his green eyes somewhat sleepily, as he looked around at the people around him.

“Hello, friends,” Thor said with a smile. “Where are the fathers of these three?”

“At work,” Bruce replied. “We have them till this afternoon some time.”

Natasha gave the boys their soup and sandwiches. “Eat up, boys. Almost nap time.”

“No nap!!” Bucky protested, tossing his spoon. 

Clint frowned a little. Bucky was being very grumpy! But he agreed. “No nap!” He echoed, putting a spoon of soup in his mouth. 

“Oh, you’re having a nap, little boys,” she said firmly.

“Tony’s done,” Bruce yelled over Bucky’s tantrum. “I’m going to put him down.”

Nat waved him away, trying to distract Bucky with a toy. 

“No!” Bucky screamed, kicking his heels. 

Tasha tried to feed him a bit more but he didn’t eat. Steve had mentioned that he’d been sick last night. 

Once they had eaten lunch, Bruce and Nat took one toddler each. Tony was already sleeping in a crib in the common floor nursery.

Bruce took Bucky because he was throwing a tantrum. “I’ll change him in the bathroom.”

“Auntie Tasha, Why Bucky grumpy?” Clint asked, clinging to her as she carried him to the change mat. “No change!” 

“I have to change you,” she reasoned. “Uncle Steve said Bucky didn’t sleep much because his tummy was sick last night.”

“Oh,” Clint said, suddenly understanding. “He really sleepy?”

Nat nodded, finishing up with changing Clint’s wet diaper. She could hear Bucky screaming bloody murder in the bathroom where Bruce was trying to change him.

She put Clint in a crib with his purple blankie and his favourite teddy. “Here’s your paci, babes,” she said, touching the silicone nipple to his lips.

He took it and cuddled his blankie and teddy, his eyes already closing. “Ninight, baby,” she said, kissing him. 

Tasha went out to see what the problem was with Bucky.

Bruce was trying to change him again. “I think his stomach is still not happy. He had a dirty diaper again.”

“Poor baby,” she crooned. She calmed Bucky down with his paci and a gentle foot rub. Bruce finished changing him.

Bucky went into his arms, still hiccuping. “No nap....”

”Let’s just lay down for five minutes,” Nat coaxed. 

Bruce lay him in the crib and walked out to let Nat handle it. He was done. 

Tasha covered him with a blanket and gave him a warm bottle. “There baby. Have a sleep for auntie.”

Bucky whined but didn’t move, sucking steadily at the bottle. She rubbed his back, seeing his eyes drift shut. 

He was out cold in a matter of minutes.

Nat tiptoed out and shut the door with a sigh of relief.

Thor was feeding Loki a bottle and looked up. “Nap time was successful?”

The two nodded wearily. “I don’t know how Steve does it all day with two!”

Bruce heartily agreed. “Honestly, I’m glad I’m a neutral. I don’t think I could ever do more than a few hours at a time.”

Natasha’s phone rang. It was Nick. “Natasha. I’m wondering if you feel ready to take on a little? We have four new Littles to place.”

”Four?” Nat said in awe. “I could take one...”

”Good,” Nick said. “We’ll be there soon.”

Nat told Thor and Bruce the news. 

“I have my hands full with Loki,” Thor said apologetically. 

This wasn’t news to Nat. 

It was about forty five minutes later, that Nat and Bruce heard voices. And soft crying. They hurried out to the hall and looked in surprise at the group.

Steve, Phil, Nick and Pepper were home with the group of new Littles.

Natasha felt her caregiver heartstrings pulled hard. She looked at the little boy in Nick’s arms. “Who’s this lil man?”

“This is Peter,” Nick said softly. “He’s sixteen months old.”

Natasha held her arms out to him and he stopped his little cries and went to her. “Mommy?”

Nat hesitated a moment then snuggled him. “Yes. I am mommy.”

The little snuggled in to her shoulder, sucking happily on his red pacifier.

Phil was holding a little girl and Steve was carrying a little boy. Pepper was also carrying a little boy.

Pepper put down her briefcase. “I’ll get Peter’s papers for you to sign, Nat.”

“Who’s taking the others?” Tasha asked.

“I’m taking the twins, Wanda and Pietro,” Pepper said, indicating the little girl and boy.“And Steve is going to take Scottie,” Pepper smiled.

“How are you planning to handle three Littles?” Nat asked, with wide eyes.

Steve shrugged, taking the younger little from Pepper.

“He needed someone and I thought Buck and Tony might like a baby brother.”

“You’re crazy, Cap,” Bruce put in quietly. “But you always have help.”

Pepper took the twins to her apartment with Nick’s help. “They’re a handful,” she said. “They need a nap.”

Once they disappeared, Bruce and Natasha turned back to Steve and the little boy snuggled into his shoulder.

“How old is Scottie?” Nat asked.

“He’s around Tony’s age 18 months or so. Sometimes closer to two.” Steve smiled softly.

“You realize you’ll have three in diapers.” Bruce pointed out.

Steve’s eyes widened for a moment. “Yeah, I guess.” He chuckled. “It’ll be busy.”

Right on cue, crying sounded from the nursery.

“Well, here we go,” Steve said cheerfully, heading towards the nursery with Phil right behind him.

Natasha followed just to see what would happen. Steve had a lot of guts!

 


End file.
